Father and son
by Eowyn93
Summary: Peter Quill died after a long life and he finds Yondu in the afterlife. A father- son reunion. What we all need.


**Father and son**

\- I taught you better than that boy

He hasn't heard that voice in 20 years. It wasn't possible, was it?

\- To be fucking killed in an explosion, son. I taught you better

\- Yondu?- he asked without opening his eyes. He wasn't feeling any pain and the last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Gamora and their daughter through the radio

\- That's right kid. Now, open your damn eyes. You're safe now

He opened his eyes slowly. All he could see was an intense light, he couldn't distinguish any shapes, he couldn't distinguish Yondu.

\- Don't get so nervous, give it some time. That's right, breathe and blink several times, good job, boy.

After several minutes or maybe it was after several seconds, he started to see through the light. He looked around and he was shocked to see it looked like Terra. Like his hometown.

-Don't be so surprised boy. This is what you terrans call Heaven. I would have chosen other place but hell, I knew your ass would end up here.

-You're a grandfather now, Yondu- he said

And he looked at his face for the first time in 20 years. That blue asshole was looking at him with so much love and pride.

-You think I didn't know, Quill? I have followed you since the moment I was sent to the stars. Or what did you think boy? That I would stop watching over your ass after dying? Hell, kid, you were smarter as a boy than as an adult.

He smiled at him. Of course, he wouldn't stop watching over him. He can still remember the first time he almost died after Yondu had died. He was going to fall over a cliff when something managed to stop him just in time. Although that something wasn't something he could see.

\- Rocket told me he discovered you put a tracker on the milano after Xandar, what's that true? I never had the chance to ask you

\- Partly true- said Yondu looking away

\- What? What part is not true?

\- The part "after Xandar". I put it on the Milano the first time you left us.

He smiled fondly at Yondu.

\- And do you still wonder why they used to say you were soft on me?

\- Fuck you, a parent must always know where his kid is.

He couldn't believe it. Yondu Udonta calling him son and admitting he is his father. The last time they met… that damn time when he died for him.. he said something similar to "you are my son" but he has never said it so clearly.

\- Death changes you, Quill. It gives you a new perspective on life. When I chose your life over mine… it was the easiest thing I ever did in my fucking life. It was easy… because I knew there couldn't be any other choice. It was always you. Since the moment I picked you up on Terra, it was you boy. I chose you over Stakar, over the Ravagers and over my own life.

He couldn't look at Yondu's face anymore. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop crying either.

\- Dad…- he whispered

\- Ravagers don't do sentimentalism kid. That's why I was cold to you sometimes… but I always watched over you. I still watch over you.. Maybe I was an asshole and I couldn't tell you how much I … well, you know- said Yondu - But I.. chose you. I will always choose you, boy. That's what a parent does.

\- I love you too, Yondu

\- Fucking boy…. - growled Yondu but he opened his arms and he gave him a bear hug- And now.. why the hell did you do that boy? You should have lived more, idiot.

\- You gave me 20 years more of life, Yondu. I fucked it up but Gamora is safe, my daughter is safe.

\- I like that little one- said Yondu proudly- She flies better than you

\- I know, man

\- She does everything better than you, Quill

\- Hell I know

\- That's the way you know it, kid. If your kid is better than you, you know you have done something right. That's how I knew I did good with you

\- Because I saved the galaxy?

\- Partly yes. I knew I did good with you because you have always better than me, kid. I was always proud of you… I told you, remember? I'm damn lucky you're my boy.

They didn't talk much after that. They just sat in silence for a while. Enjoying the peace they have been waiting for so long.

Death reunites us all in the end.


End file.
